Alice's story
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: After having a vision about a girl, Alice comes home with the dying girl in her arms. Once she is transformed, all the girl can remember was a couple of people from her past including Annabeth and Percy. When Rosalie flinches at the name, Alice already suspects that there is something she is not telling them.


"Carlisle!"Alice wailed, as she, banged the front door open with her shoulder and made her way into the big house in the middle of the forest. Her short black hair was flattened against her head thanks to the rain that was falling heavily outside. Her small black leather shoes caked in mud. Her amber eyes where wild and desperate also swimming with tears. Her blue coat was wrapped around a large package in her arms. "Carlisle!" she wailed again. A tall, handsome man with short, elegant, blond hair hastily entered the kitchen. When he saw the bundle he cleared the table of all the cups including the salt and pepper pots and sent the scattering across the marble floor and Alice gently laid down her unusual package and took of the coat. Esme and Edward came running down the stairs at vampire speed, followed by Bella and Jasper from the back door and finally Emmet and Rosalie came tumbling through the window. Everyone crowded around the kitchen table, surrounding a young girl around twelve. She was very pale, her short black hair stained with blood. Her clothes were torn and tattered, her long brown boots where ripped to shreds and her eyes where closed. She was losing strength and quickly. Carlisle stared at Alice and shook his head with disbelief.

"Are you sure Alice? You never have approved of this." Carlisle knelt on one knee and stroked the girls' hair.

"I'm sure. I've seen it; this girl is of great importance. But hurry, she doesn't have long left," Alice said with worry. Carlisle pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her collar down to her shoulder, revealing her bare, pale neck. He took one more fearful glance at Alice. She only nodded. He drew a deep breath and enclosed his teeth around his neck. Bella and Jasper flinched and Alice winced as the girl let out a blood-curdling scream, the venom in her bloodstream causing her agonizing pain. Rosalie sighed, clearly bored, Esme shooting her a warning glance. Emmet bit his bottom lip, crossing his arms and watching the girl, feeling sorry for her. Alice joined Carlisle on the floor. "Carlisle! Stop, please, stop, Carlisle! Carlisle!" Alice screamed trying to pull him backwards. "Help me!" she pleaded. Together, Alice, Edward, Emmet and Jasper dragged Carlisle away from the girl, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Carlisle seemed to notice what he'd done and stared at his wife in disbelief. He jogged away, up the stairs, tears filling his sweet black eyes. Jasper tried to ease the tension by trying to make everyone calm; however, Alice held the girl's hand stroking it gently. Slowly the girl opened her eyes.

"What . . . where . . . who . . . how . . . but . . ." the poor girl spluttered, unable to recall what had happened.

"Shush, shush, it's alright, you're safe." Alice soothed "What's you're name?" she asked stroking her hair gently. The girl tried to sit up, but Esme gently pushed her back warily.  
"I'm Sarah Harley, who . . . who are you? What, what happened to me?" she asked examining her cold, pale skin. Very slowly, Alice and Esme helped Thalia to sit up.

"You were dying, Alice brought you home and Carlisle turned you, well, into a . . . a vampire." Said Esme, picking up the pepper pot. "Now you are one of us, you are part of this family, you are Sarah Cullen, if that's alright" Sarah nodded.

"Which . . . which one of you is Alice?" she asked looking to and fro from Alice to Rosalie. Alice raised a small, pale hand and smiled awkwardly. "I, um found you in the forest, what were you doing out there?" Thalia tried to remember, screwing her face up hard in concentration. "Thank you. I . . . I was running from some monster with . . . Annabeth, Grover and Percy. Then I told them to go ahead and that I would face them alone to save them some time. Then, they attacked, I knew I was dying. Dying is easy, so I relented stopped struggling and now I'm a vampire. But I don't remember anything before that." She finished was it her imagination or did the blond vampire flinch when she said the name Annabeth.

"That's very interesting," said Alice curiously.

"Can I talk to you a second, in private," Sarah added. Everybody left the kitchen and made their way to Carlisle's study. "I . . . while I was dying, I had a . . . a vision, of you, you're very important to me, but I don't know why. Why, also, can't I remember my past? And why did that blond vampire flinch when I talked of Annabeth?" Alice carried Sarah to the plush cream sofa whilst she talked. Thalia was surprised considering Alice was only three years older than herself.

"Visions are common to me, and I saw you in a vision to. Also, you are important to me and I can never let you out of my sight you are very special to the entire family. As for you're past, I also can not remember my time before 'turning' and finally, Rosalie. Well I'm afraid to say even I don't know her past and I can't say how she relates to this Annabeth but I will find out. Any way," she began in a high pitch "I'll show you about!" After the tour, Alice led Sarah Cullen to her room, whilst she planned to consult Rosalie. Sarah looked about Alice's room. She found she and Alice were similar in many ways. She also knew that Alice would be more to her like a mother as well as a sister.

Meanwhile, Alice stormed into her sisters' bedroom without invitation. Rosalie was sitting crossed legged in a plush red chair, listening to her i-pod. She tapped her foot impatiently. When Rosalie didn't look up, Alice yanked the red headphones off her ears. "Hey!" Rosalie complained.

"Are you going to tell me, or play dumb and make me force you to tell?" Alice said simply trying to feel braver than she felt. Rosalie shrugged and tried to look innocent. "Oh Rosalie, you're my sister, well sort of, but please tell me." Alice begged.

"No!" Rosalie yelled and tried to steer Alice away by her shoulders.

"Rosalie, she deserves to know! She's special!" Rosalie pushed her away with Vampire force and sent Alice crashing through her wall. Alice casually stood up and shook herself off, dust falling from her hair. Alice made her way over to Rosalie, preparing to fight. Rosalie was thinking the same thing and in no time at all, the two sisters were wrestling and growling. Soon Emmet and Esme rushed into the room. Emmet taking hold of Rosalie's arms and Esme grabbing Alice's. Rosalie was close enough to Alice, to growl and whisper in her ear . . .

"I AM Annabeth!" Alice breathed heavily, glaring at her sister in a 'sorry' looking way.


End file.
